A Night in Each Other's Arms
by romeaddict
Summary: The day started well, but ended better. A wish the most would prefer. Rated K for safety, no "languages" don't worry. NekuXShiki. Please R&R! I hope you'll enjoy!


This is my fic of WEWY.

Hope you enjoy and R&R.

I DO NOT own this game.

Neku Sakuraba, a teenager around 17 years of age, just experienced a life-changing event called "The Game". Apparently, he ended up becoming a better person and having real friends for the first time.

One of them is Shiki Misaki, also called "Stalker" by Neku for constantly being around him. She also experienced the same "Game". She had issues about some jealous friend thing, but Neku basically helped her out of it. She started having feelings, subconsciously, for Neku, and vice versa.

The third friend was Daisukenojo Bito or Beat. He is a skateboarder, obsessed with protecting his little sister. Absolutely loves curry ramen, and he is very very slow.

Raimu Bito or Rhyme, Beat's little sister who is also the fourth friend, has knowledge beyond her age. She knows quotes and when to use them properly. She takes care of Beat who takes care of her.

The four of them experienced the same "Game". And our story starts out like this…

* * *

A Night in Each Other's Arms

It was like any other day, people were doing their own business, walking to their daily duties. The weather was changing though, it was one of the few things changing, winter is fast approaching. Yet the weather never stopped the people of this busy city, no matter what time, no matter what weather, there were always people walking about in the streets.

Winder's just about to start but it's already cold outside. But it never made a frown on a person's face. Shibuya always seemed to have a funny way with messing people's fates. It just seemed to always let the best of friends meet in the strangest ways.

The world seems to be oblivious to the four friends that meet everyday at the same spot. But then again, it seems to be their wish for them to be left alone without being disturbed by the world after what had happened to them.

The day is on its way to start again, easily told by the beautiful appearance of the sun. Its rays slowly creep into the room of a kid named Neku. It makes its way to the bed, then his face. Despite the sun trying it's best to wake up, he just turns the other way, his back facing the window. It was always quiet in this house, the house was meant for a big family, yet only one person occupies it. Finally giving up due to his recently lit room, Neku goes about to his daily routines, washing his face, brushing, taking a bath, and changing clothes.

The house is soon filled with a sizzling sound and a smell of fried rice ad egg. Cooking for his own breakfast seemed automatic by now. He next goes to the refrigerator to find some juice. After that's done he settles down then starts to devour his meal. Half done with his meal, he checks his phone for any messages that arrived during his slumber.

---------------

Fr: Shiki

To: Neku

Hey Neku, we're going out like 10 so hurry up! 

---------------

". . . Oh. My. Goodness." Shocked when he noticed the time, it was exactly 10. He could just imagine how Shiki would react; he shivers. He quickly finished his meal, then runs out to the meeting place.

'Where could he be.' Asking to no one Shiki looks at her watch, then to the phone to make sure she sent the message. Her question quickly answered when she saw Neku running towards her from the horizon, "Probably overslept" Shiki concluded to herself.

When he finally arrived, she gave him some water. After some time he was able to calm down his pulses again. He gave Shiki a curious look referring to Beat and Rhyme. She just noticed now, she explained that they needed to do some things first so they'll come a bit later. Then an awkward silence fell over them.

"Well, where to?!" Neku asked trying to make the atmosphere a bit lighter. He asked this even though he already knew the answer. "Oops…" Neku mutters as he slaps himself for being so foolish.

Shiki looked as if she was given a new found mission, she stands up then grabs Neku by the collar, heading for the nearest shopping building. (10:20 AM)

(12:00 PM) Barely standing, looking as if he was beaten up, Neku gave up falling to the bench beside him, not caring if people saw and got the wrong idea. Shiki gave him a what's-wrong look, but was quickly distracted by another shop quickly dragging the resisting Neku whose arms are full of shopping bags.

(3:30PM)

"We didn't even stop to eat," Neku half complained half cried to Shiki.

"Thaaaank youuuu~~~~" Shiki said, kissing him on the check.

"Shiki" Neku said giving a disapproving look to her.

"Whaaaat??? We're eating now aren't we?" Shiki tried to ease her way out of the situation.

"Sigh" Neku gave up; he just continued eating his overdue lunch.

(6:00 PM)

After lunch and all the shopping, they went outside to the beach. It was night by now there was a full moon, the light from the moon reflects to the waters making it look as if the waters have diamonds in them. "It's beautiful" Shiki said smiling.

"I know" Neku replied referring to her. Looking at her. Making her notice, "What is it?" Shiki asked appearing completely oblivious to the reason.

Neku slowly leans forward. Softly kissing her, feeling her lips against his. He was surprised to feel her kissing back, letting each other explore the other's mouth, feeling each other's warmth. Not letting go, they stop for a short breath, smiling at each other, still in the other's arms. Continuing as the moon shines. The newly found couple headed towards Shiki's house together not minding the night, not minding the world, just minding the person in their arms, the other's smooth skin, soft touch, warm lips.

It's days like these that despite the routine pattern of the world, Neku found joy, so did Shiki. Days like this gave both of them something to think about, giving them the emotion that filled the void in their hearts, the yearning for someone to love.

* * *

I hope you guys like it, remember R&R!

Have a good night, have a good morning, have a good afternoon.


End file.
